Pasion: Hielo&Fuego
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Alguien que mira desde las sombras, esperando el dia en que el no vaya, para ser el quien la posea...Esta pasion hiere como el fuego... pero congela mi alma como el hielo[SuigetsuxKarin]Primer fic de la pareja en FFnet


Esta vez quise hacer algo de una pareja original

Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto y todos los personajes perteneces a Kishimoto.

* * *

Yo sabia que tu solo lo amabas a él, y aun así, quería estar contigo para siempre. Solo te quería a ti, a nadie, más. No me importaban ni las espadas ni la estupida venganza del tarado que amas tanto. 

Quien rayos gasta su vida en semejante idiotez? Solo Sasuke Uchiha. Pese a lo tonto e inutil que es a mis ojos (y a los de muchas personas de seguro) Tu lo adoras, y por eso lo envidio pero a la vez lo respeto. Tu corazón que antes era tan duro de roer, ahora esta expuesto y lleno de emociones. Te enojas, te enfadas y a veces actúas como una

Verdadera ofrecida al insinuártele así….

Pero que puedo decir? Yo quisiera que fueras MI ofrecida!!! Que te acercaras, ver tus piernas tan hermosas de cerca, posar mis manos en ellas. Poseer tus labios, sentirme en tu interior y hacerte gritar mi nombre como lo hace ese desgraciado!

Se ha vuelto en una necesidad el espiarlo en esas noches, ver como te posee, como entra y sale de ti y tu te retuerces de placer, dices su nombre, le dices que lo amas, pero es inútil, por que al llegar al orgasmo, el dice otro nombre. Aunque no te des cuenta (y si lo sabes, te haces sorda) es obvio que el nombre que sale de sus labios es el de esa otra mujer que dejo hace años esperando en su aldea.

Malditos sean los dos, los odio con todo mi corazón!!... Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos sonidos que no van con el ruido de la noche. Son pasos. Vas hacia donde suelen encontrarse tú y él. Pero esta vez se fue lejos y me dijo que no volvería hasta mañana en la tarde… Pero tu no lo sabes, yo no lo he informado, así que aprovecho, me escabullo en la oscuridad, entre árboles y arbustos hasta llegar a un claro cobijado por un gran árbol, donde se filtra la luz lunar, y tomo su forma, uso el jutsu y me transformo en el, actuó como el, se bien sus ademanes y me acerco a ti. Te toco como el te tocaría, te desnudo como el lo hace y aunque deseo hacértelo como yo te lo haría, lleno de esta pasión que como fuego me quema pero como hielo me enfría el alma, resisto mi ser y sigo esa metodología tan típica del Uchiha…

Toco tu cuerpo, tus caderas, aprisiono tus labios, los vuelvo mis esclavos y te encarcelo entre caricias y el placer que estas provocan. Pruebo tus pechos, sintiendo ganas de quedarme en ellos, saborearlos hasta cansarme… pero se que eso me delataría, así que continuo. Me desnudas, y yo hago lo mismo, y te admiro, silenciosa y disimuladamente.

Actuó igual a el, entro en ti como suele hacerlo. He aprendido de eso al verlos cada noche, al ver como esa basura se metía con una diosa como tu… y me siento lleno, completo, moviéndome, sintiendo mi ser poseerte, hasta oírte gemir por ultima vez su nombre y yo… yo me quedo serio, resistiendo las ganas de decir el tuyo, eso me delataría. Lleno con mi elixir tu cuerpo y digo el nombre de la otra chica, como debía de hacerlo. Me levanto después de un rato, me visto, y no te miro siquiera, por que eso es lo que hace él después de tenerte… Que cabrón…

-Suigetsu… deja de fingir, se que eres tu… y que Sasuke volverá hasta mañana en la tarde, Juugo me ha dicho…- coño, ese grandullón me ha jodido todo el plan. No queda otra, me muestro ante ella, la encaro, sonrió burlón, la miro, y se me cae la sonrisa al verla desnuda, a la luz de la luna, mirándome fijamente, sin esos lentes estorbando… Siento otra vez el fuego que lastima, y el frío que hela mi alma llegar. Tú te acercas a mí, me besas, cerrando los ojos, haciendo yo lo mismo, entrelazando nuestras lenguas con exquisitez y una hermosura que jamás creí existente. Me quitas la ropa, estoy desnudo junto a ti, pegas tu cuerpo al mío y siento tus finos senos, algo fríos por el viento, pegarse a mi pecho. Me excitó, me excitas, lo sabes, me controlas, te gusta, lo gozas, me posees, soy tuyo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que te de la gana. Será por eso que me sonríes? Será por eso que te sonrojas levemente?

Nos recostamos en el pasto, y sigo besándote, como yo quiero, como yo lo hago te toco de forma única, por que solo yo lo haré. Esta vez si puedo pobrar ese par de tentaciones. Gimes suavemente, te sonrojas de una forma que no había visto. Ni siquiera la primera vez, te sonrojaste de esa manera con el. Hoy es a mi manera, como yo te lo haría y parece gustarte. Entro en ti, y gozo el sentir de nuevo mi miembro dentro de tu cavidad. Es un éxtasis, una fantasía. Llegamos a la cumbre, los dos juntos, no se lo que dices, y no me importa, al fin puedo decir tu nombre, y lo grito con orgullo, me siento en lo mas alto al tenerte así.

Mi gusto me dura poco, vuelvo a la realidad. Salgo de ti, te miro mientras intento regular mi respiración, al igual que tu. Estas muy sonrojada y te vez tan hermosa así. Te amo?.. No debería de hacerlo, un shinobi real jamás debe…. Será por eso que Zabuza prefería a Haku que a mi?... Me siento, dándote la espalda, mirando la luna. Te acercas a mi, posas tus manos en mis hombros, apoyas tu barbilla suavemente en tu mano y puedo sentir tus senos rozar mi espalda. Eso me excita…. Bueno, todo en ti lo hace y eso a veces me hace enojar conmigo mismo. Miras conmigo ese gran astro. No me importa si mañana no vuelves a mirarme, o seguimos como siempre. Yo diciendo alguna cosa, tu golpeándome y Sasuke regañándome como a un crió.

Permanecemos en silencio, tal vez así sea mejor. Siento tus labios en mi mejilla, volteo y me besas. Terminas acurrucada entre mis brazos, ambos sentados, viendo al cielo, tú sentada entre mis piernas con la cabeza apoyada entre mi pecho y hombro y yo… yo esperando que esto se quede así, que la noche sea eterna, que Sasuke no vuelva mañana y que tu seas mía eternamente….

Por que esta pasión que quema y congela están matándome y solo tu, Diosa de la pasión y la lujuria, eres capaz de calmar el insaciable y estupido amor de este hombre que busca refugio en tus pechos, en esos ojos rojos como el fuego que me quema… y la piel blanca y fría que congela mi alma…

* * *

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Hola, aquí traigo este one-shoot. Imposible resistirme, la idea no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza. Aprovecho para avisar que las actualizaciones están casi listas gracias por esperar. Por favor, dejen review, es muy alentador n n


End file.
